The Decision
by BookLover1918
Summary: Edward has decided to go to war Momma and Daddy are not too happy, this causes some arguments. One night Edward makes a decision that gives his parents hope. Better than it sounds thats a promise of a sister.


**I do not own any of Stephine's characters**

"Will he never understand?" I asked my mother. I noticed that since I had turned seventeen I was asking this question quite frequently. I loved my father but he was so stubborn and refused to just let me make my own decisions.

"Your father is just worried about you that's all," she looked at me and gave me one of her motherly looks "He just wants what is best for you, dear." This I should have expected; my mother and father were both on the same page with this, they did not want me to go and become a soldier. I sighed, kissed by mother on the cheek and said "I need some air I will be back later." and walked away.

The war had started back when I was about fourteen. At the time I did not really care, I didn't affect me or my family. I realized millions of people were losing the lives in and because of this war, men, women, children but I did not affect me. As the war continued and more and more people lost their lived I decided I would do what I could.

I guess is understand why my mother is upset. Your only son going into war can't be the best feeling in the world. When I turned fifteen I decided I would go to fight in the war the minute I turned of legal age. My mother did not like the idea, but she supported it – most likely thinking the war would be over by the time I was eighteen.

Here we are two years later and the war continues. My mother fears that I will go off to war and come back in a coffin. My father fears the same, but unlike my mother, when he tries to change my mind we end up in an argument, and my mother ends up in tears.

There is nothing in this world I love more than my parents, but even they cannot get me to stay.

I walked for quite a while then found a bench to sit at and continue my thoughts when some time later someone – with a very irritating voice- pulled me out of thoughts. "Why Edward I am hurt usually when I run into you I get a greeting, a few minutes of your time, a smile, and a sweet farewell. And today I do not even get an acknowledgment?" I looked up to see Caroline Bristol.

How I detested this girl. She was incredibly shallow and a gossip. Although what else would a girl like her do with her time and father's money. Why go into the shops and cafes and gossip that is all. She was pretty but not stunning. She had round face, hazel eyes, a slightly crooked nose, thin lips, and dark blonde hair. Her voice was quite high and could be very annoying.

But my mother had taught me to always be a gentleman, so whenever I did see Caroline I would be polite. But she was still shallow and annoying and had been chasing after me since we were children.

"Hello Caroline." I said with a fake smile trying to find an excuse to get away from her.

"There that's better. Well Mr. Masen what are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked. I wonder if she honestly thought I could stand her.

"I was doing some thinking." I knew the game she played she would try and get me to open up to her and then she would try and tell me about her and her gossip. What she will never understand is that there is nothing to her, she is just shallow, and I detested her. And that I do not care about the latest gossip in Chicago.

"Always thinking Edward, what are you thinking about?" She said as she sat down "are you thinking about me?" I detest her! Why would I think of her?

"No I was thinking about my mother." Looking at my watch "and how she will be upset that I did not bring her that bread she asked me for. If you will excuse me." I said smiling and walking as fast I could – without being rude – and getting away from her.

When I was twelve I found a small clearing about a mile away from my house, I would go there when I wanted to be alone, completely alone.

Today it was an exception but I did not want it to be friend or my mother or my father; no I wanted it to be the faceless stranger my mother always says I will one day meet.

Both my mother and father had tried introducing me to women in this town, but none held my interest. The women they always introduced me to were always shallow, rude, had nothing in common with me, or just not very bright.

I sat there for hours thinking of a way to make my parents stop trying to push me into things I just did not want to do. My mother just wants me to stay home and not go to war. My father on the other hand has many expectations for me, to follow in his footsteps – become a lawyer- take over his firm when he has passes, to take on a wife, to do this, to do that and I just can't.

My mother and father are in love with each other still even after 20 years of marriage. They don't just love each other, they are **_in love_**_._ I don't think my father sees the difference. He continues to say that I should become a lawyer, marry a nice girl with a good family, stay here, and raise a family. It sounds nice it truly does, the problem is that I don't want to love this girl. I want what my parents have, to be in love. Any girl I marry at this point won't be for love it will be to make my parents happy.

It is the 20th century; I am allowed to make my own decisions.

"Please, son, be reasonable." Said my father as we tried to enjoy a nice dinner. Must my father always start the argument?

"Father, I am. I just don't want to meet **_another_** shallow girl." I had said this so many times and, yet, he can't get it through his head.

"Edward, your father-" My mother stared but I cut her off. My mother's always took his side in these battles and I always came out looking like the bad guy not the one that was ambushed.

"'Just wants what is best for me, doesn't want you to go to war he fears he'll lose you' I understand! But what you two obviously do not is that I **_want_** to go! And I don't want to marry some girl I can barely stand! You two are lucky you have the love of your life, so why can't you understand that that's what I want not, just wife! There are millions dying out there and I want to help! I want to be one of the ones who helps save millions of lives even if it means wasting my one! " Well this day is going to end just like it started in an argument.

"Edward Anthony Masen! Don't raise your voice at you mother." I hate that he only heard the yelling and not a single word of what I wanted. I could already see tears in my mother's eyes.

I didn't reply I just walked away mumbling an excuse me and leaving.

My father knew where my clearing was and sadly he also knew that I came here often after our arguments. Today was no exception.

He came up behind me and said, "Edward, why must you be so rebellious?" He said with a small insincere chuckle.

"I am not rebellious; I just have different life plans than you." He truly never does understand my words. I was going to try and not yell this time but there is a big chance that I will.

"Son that war-" He always started with this. Like I was a child and did not realize that.

"I am aware that it's dangerous; I'm still going." This is when the yelling begins.

But this time was different "Why?" He said with the saddest tone I ever heard my father use.

I told him the truth. "There is nothing here for me, besides you and mother" It most likely hurt him but it's the truth

"And there is something for you out there?" I heard hurt in his voice but I heard something new too. Understanding?

This was strange but maybe I needed to stop yelling to truly be heard. So I was honest with him, and didn't raise my voice. "There is honor, glory, but most importantly millions lives"

"Is there nothing that can make you stay?" When he asked this I thought. I thought back to when I was a child and my parents looked at each other the same way they did this morning. They were not much older than I in those faint childhood memories and I in that moment I realized there was something to make me stay.

"Actually, there is."

"What?" He sounded surprised and happy.

"I have yet to meet her." If I had what my father and mother had, if felt just the way it looked I knew there was nothing in this world that would could take me away from Her.

"Her?" he sounded more surprised than last time. It was actually becoming a little comical to listen to his reaction.

I turned to see my father standing behind me with a smile on his face. "Her. The girl that's worth millions of lives"

"How do you know you haven't met her?" he asked. Most likely thinking that maybe I had already met her and he wouldn't lose me after all.

Thought back to all the women I had met. I none of them were her. That I knew for sure.

"I just do" when I said this his smile fell and then became even wider. I could see the wheels turning in his head, thinking of some sort of plan. "And what happens if you meet Her?" Yes he's planning something.

Then I thought what would I do when I met her? My heart answered before my brain knew what was happening "I will drop down on one knee, offer her the stars and moon, and make her mine."

"And that's the only thing that will get you to stay?" He sounded so hopeful it actually made me rethink my answer. But in the end it did not change "The only thing." And it was true because there truly was nothing here for me.

"Okay let's say you meet Her and you have already been excepted for deployment?" I hadn't thought of that. Then I remembered that my parents had been separated between the ages of 13 and 18 but they still found each other again.

I answered with a hope that almost wasn't hope because it was a fact. "If she is my other half destiny will bring us together again because I won't die."

My father laughed saying "Son, you know-" I cut him off because I just didn't want to hear it out loud because saying that "it didn't work that way" was a lie

"I have hope."

"Well then you mother and I hope Her will get here before you register." With that and a smile he walked away.

I knew that everything I had just said was true and that I meant it. When and if I met her I would stop at nothing to make her mine and nothing you stand in our way to happily ever after.

**okay I hoped you enjoyed it. This is sort of going to explain why Alice sees what she sees in my new story Promises of a Sister. k till next time  
**


End file.
